


Stupid Teenagers

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, Students, Tags Are Hard, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: The 'you can sleep in my dorm because my brother is an ass and a horrible roommate' trope.Alec offers Magnus (Jace's roommate) his bed for a nap because his brother cannot keep his golden dick in his pants long enough for Magnus to take a nap.





	Stupid Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. :) I am alive and doing well. I hit a pocket of inspiration recently and hence a oneshot.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alec was leaning on a tree, sitting comfortably on the grass, his legs crossed with his opened Chemistry text book on his lap. He loved the peace and quiet of the outdoors to study for his upcoming classes. It was vacation time, so most of the students were out visiting their family. With Alec’s parents busy running their company, him and his siblings Jace and Izzy were stuck at their dorms for the duration. Not that Alec minded, quite the opposite in fact. He had more time to himself to study and get ahead on his reading for the new term. His roommate Lydia was visiting her boyfriend’s John’s family so he had the entire room for himself. But more often than not, he found himself under the same tree in the front lawn of the building. It had become his sanctuary.

  
“Urgggghhh. Stupid fucking horny teenagers! Why the fuck can’t they control themselves?! Is getting my needed beauty sleep too much to ask? Since I am speaking to my self, I’ll answer it. Yes it is. Why? Because stupid Blondie can’t keep his golden dick in his pants for long periods of time apparently.” Alec looked up from his book when the shouting started.

  
Pacing in front of him was his brother’s roommate, Magnus Babe.....shit Bane. He meant Bane. It doesn’t help that Magnus was the most attractive man he had ever laid eyes on. Even when his brows were furrowed in anger, oh man he was gorgeous. The sunlight catching the brown hues on his eyes making it shine. Alec could stare at time all day. But off course he was not going to do that. That would be creepy.

  
Instead he cleared his throat gaining Magnus’ attention. The other boy looked instantly guilty on being caught. “Oh Alexander.” Alec kept his shudder contained at the use of his given name from Magnus’ lips. It always sound so intimate when he says Alec’s full name.

  
“Hey.” He managed a lopsided grin and waved.

  
“Were you sitting there long?” Magnus nervously pulled at the silver ear cuff on his left ear.

  
“I want to save you the awkwardness and say no but yea I’ve been here for a few hours now.” He shrugged his shoulders.

  
“As blunt as always.” Magnus grinned. He sighed and dropped as elegantly as only Magnus can, next to Alec on the grass.

“I’m sorry about my outburst.” His fingers returning to the jewellery on his ear.

  
“Nah. Don’t be. I know first hand the challenges that come with living with Jace.” He smiled sympathetically.

  
“Ahhh. Don’t get me started.” Magnus’ forehead nudged Alec’s shoulder gently for a brief moment. Alec felt his heartrate quickened. “I mean I’m all for him getting some and all but I was up all night trying to get started on my project for Business class plus I had dance class all morning then this afternoon I am tutoring an elementary school’s swimming class. My ass is tired Alexander. Then I come home to hear your brother coupling echoing loudly through the entire apartment, no the entire floor. It’s exhausting.” He grumbled cutely. Alec loved the way his cute little nose scrunched up in distaste.

  
“You could always request a transfer.” He suggested, keeping his gaze locked onto the open page of his book.

  
“Too much of a hassle since we only have a couple months again here.” Magnus sighed lying down on the grass, arms folded behind his head. “I could probably sleep here right now. Would you look out for me in case birds decide they want to eat my face?” his eyes were closed but with a smirk on his lips. Alec spared a glance at his companion, getting to take in his appearance without being caught for once.

  
“I doubt birds will suddenly develop a carnivorous palette and be out for your face Magnus.” He mused. “But I will defend you if it happens.” He added, his face heating up so he turned his attention back to his book.

  
Magnus opened one eye, squinting to look at Alec. If he noticed the pink tint on Alec’s ears he made no comment. “You are forever my hero Alexander Lightwood.” His soft laugh made Alec’s face sink deeper into the pages of his book. How could one person possibly make him feel confident and shy simultaneously? Thankfully for Alec’s sanity, they settled into a comfortable silence.

  
Eventually Alec was finished with his quota of work. He glanced at the sky, the clouds were slowly turning grey. Regretfully he leaned closer to the one napping next to him.

  
“Magnus.” He shook his shoulder’s gentle. Magnus swatted at his hands, mumbling at being disturbed. But he needed to get Magnus up before the drizzle that would eventually come.

  
“Come on Bane. I know you wouldn’t want your hair getting wet in the rain.” He said softly.

  
“Not the hair.” Magnus said sitting up suddenly. Alec fell back on his backside laughing. Magnus rolled his eyes.

  
“Don’t judge me Alexander. It takes great effort to make my hair look this fabulous.” He growled fixing it, smacking Alec in the chest with the back of his hand. His words and action lacked any serious tone. Alec swore he saw Magnus smiled but he blinked and it was gone but his eyes held the same playful gleam.

  
“Your hair does look good.” He commented. Magnus nodded as if to say ‘see I told you so.’

  
“But I didn’t wake you for the fun of it. I’m finished studying and it looks like rain is about to fall.” He indicated to the sky.

  
“Oh. See I told you, my hero.” He winked. Alec busied himself with packing away his books into his bag then standing quickly. He extended his hand to Magnus to help him.

  
“Don’t say it.” He scolded when Magnus opened his mouth to say my hero again. Instead he laughed as he grasped Alec’s hand firm and pulled himself to his feet. He swayed slightly at standing to quickly but found his bearings. They walked side by side towards their dorm building.

  
When his apartment door came into view, Magnus sighed. He looked pretty tired to Alec, only getting a nap outside. Alec’s room was some doors down the hall on the same floor.

  
“Now back to my reality of screaming horny teenagers.” Magnus scoffed, pulling on the cuff.

  
“Um Magnus. I hate to break it to you but you’re a teenager too.” He tried to hide his smile but failed.

  
“Alexander, it hurts me to say this because you are the cutest thing ever, but shut up.” Magnus quipped, eyes narrowed in Alec’s direction.

  
Alec was not sure what prompted him to respond but he hoped his so called flirting sounded as good as he prayed it did. “You think I’m cute?” He asked, partly wanting to hear the answer.

  
“Off course I do. Have I never mentioned that dark hair and hazel eyes are my favourite combination?” Magnus’ gaze raked over him in all his 6ft 3 awkwardness. He was glad Magnus was only a few inches shorter than him. It makes it easier for playful and light conversation, in his opinion any way. Most people are intimidated by his height and he never knew how to respond to them. But with Magnus it was easy, despite all the nervousness.

  
“No you haven’t.” He swore anyone who passed could hear his heart beating through his chest.

  
“Shame.” Magnus sighed.

They were now standing in front of his door. He opened it and was about to go in when a loud moan assaulted their ears. “Oh Jace. Yessssssss baby.” Magnus immediately slammed the door shut with more force than necessary. He made a gagging noise.

  
“Holy fuck.” They said simultaneously. Glancing at each other they broke out in a fit of laughter.

  
“Who knew little red had those lungs on her?” Alec wrapped a hand across stomach to ease the ache of laughing so hard.

  
“You have no idea. I can never watch my biscuit the same way again.” Magnus wiped a stray tear on his cheek.

  
“Dammit. I really hope Cat is at home. Hopefully I can crash at her place for a couple hours.” Magnus said mostly to himself. He patted his jeans pocket frowning. “Shit. My phone is inside.” He grimaced not wanting to enter into the room.

  
Alec knew Magnus’ friend Catarina was studying at a different school. It would take Magnus about a half an hour to her house and another half hour back.

  
“Can I borrow your phone Alexander?” He deliberately blinked his beautiful doe eyes in Alec’s direction. Alec was turning to mush. An obvious idea smacked him in the face. He cleared his throat before he lost his nerve.

  
“Um. You can stay in my dorm if you would like.” He stopped before Magnus would protest. “Before you ask, Lydia is out for the entire vacation duration so you wouldn’t be intruding. I still have some more work to finish so you can crash on my bed if you want.” He looked away so Magnus wouldn’t see the redness of his cheeks.

  
“Alexander. I really want to make a joke about sleeping in your bed but I am too tired to formulate the perfect innuendo.” Magnus yawned, the back of his hand covering his mouth. “But are you sure because that would be heaven sent and it will automatically make you my favourite Lightwood forever.” He added with a wink. Leave it to Magnus to flirt in any situation. Alec shook his head to get disperse the heat of his face.

  
“It’s really no problem. No one feels or understand your pain more than I do.” He reminded him with a sympathetic smile. “Come on, you’re falling asleep on yourself.” Magnus felt into step next to Alec as they continued to his dorm room and straight to Alec’s room.

 

  
“Oh sweet beautiful bed, so soft and comfy. I wanna hug you and kiss you.” Magnus dropped face first on the bed, his body bouncing slightly on the mattress before sinking into the soft fibres.

  
Alec chuckled softly, resting his stuff on his wooden study desk. “Can you kindly refrain from making out with my bed please? I still have to sleep there you know.”

  
“How dare you Alexander!” Magnus gasped. “Trying to tear apart the best relationship I have ever had in my life. Outrageous.” He mumbled into the bed.

  
Alec rolled his eyes at the scene. He was ready to make his retort when he heard soft snores coming from the sleeping figure on his bed. Magnus was out cold, his body raising and falling with his relaxed breathing. Alec smiled at the scene. He moved carefully to remove Magnus’ shoes for a more comfortable nap, placing them on the floor next to the bed.

  
He exited the room silently, closing the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. He needed a moment to catch his breath. Magnus Bane was sleeping in his bed. The guy he has a crush on since the first day Alec laid eyes on him was sleeping in his bed. “Holy shit.” He whispered to himself.

  
His phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

  
“Did you forget you promised to take me shopping today?” His sister’s voice in his ear when he answered the call.

  
“No off course I didn’t. I completely remembered.” He was trying to dig deep into his brain channels to remember.

  
“Uh huh. So what are we shopping for again?” Alec could clearly envision the positon Izzy was in, with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips judging him unfairly. It wasn’t his fault that his brain was currently filled with that fact that Magnus Bane was lying on his bed.

  
“Ummm. Okay fine, I forgot.” He finally admitted like a champ.

  
“Typical big brother. Get over here now. The store will close soon. “

  
“Yes. Yes. I’m on my way.” He sighed. Great timing.

 

He scribbled a quick note for Magnus on q post it note and left it on the desk. Hopefully he saw it. If Alec was lucky enough, he would return before Magnus woke up. He grabbed his keys and hurried through the door to meet his younger sister.

 

_**Magnus,** _

  
_**I forgot I promised to take Izzy shopping today. I am sorry for leaving you there alone. But I didn’t want to disturb your sleep. You looked too peaceful. I’ll be back soon.** _

  
_**Alec.** _

 

When Alec returned home, he checked his bedroom quietly only to find it empty. A twinge of disappointment tugged at him. He was really hoping to be there when Magnus awoke. He sighed as he walked to his desk, picking up the note he leave in case. Did Magnus even see it, he wondered. Apparently the answer was right in front of him. Alec gasped when he turned the paper over. Written in an elegant and neat scroll was another message.

 

_**Alexander My Hero,** _

  
_**You are an angel sent from above. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. I can go so far to say this was the best sleep I have ever gotten. Thank you. I would love to repay you. Would you let me take you out to dinner? And before you get confused at the invitation, yes I do mean as in a date tonight. Text me and let me know your answer. I’ll be waiting.** _

  
_**Magnus**_.

He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket in record time. Immediately opening an empty message to Magnus, he typed, _Yes Magnus. I would love to go on a date with you. :)_

  
The replay was a minute later. 

_Great! I’ll pick you up at eight. See you then Alexander. ;)_

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing Malec, I miss seeing Malec. I miss Malec. With the shit storm that is my personal life and the cancellation of the show, I hate to admite but my motivation and inspiration was at an all time low. I was really doubting myself and my ability to tell stories. But I am back at it again and trying to work on my outgoing fics without pressuring myself too much. I hope this little fic was enjoyable for the time being.  
> Till the next one. Xoxoxo


End file.
